Operacion Rockford
by otro CLeon
Summary: Han pasado mas de diez años, Claire no es mas aquella muchacha de antaño, Leon aun no sabe que encontrara en la isla rockfors y bueno, el pasado aun no se ah pisado...


Nota del autor: bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, y si no bueno al menos critiquen, los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de capcom y estare esperando sus comentarios.

Capitulo 1 La mision

La obscuridad le daba un toque aun mas subrealista al pequeño pasillo en el cual se encontraba Claire, era dificil de creer, como habia llegado hasta ahi todo lo que sabia, o al menos lo que su asustada y perturbada mente le permitia pensar, pues en Raccoon al parecer habia emergido el infierno mismo, y al parecer ella y aquel policia habian llegado para ver el final de auquella historia que ni en sus mas descabelladas pesadillas habia logrado ver.

Claire avanzo lentamente, con mucho cuidado, a sabiendas de que en la proxima puerta podria encontrar un final incierto de, repente, en milesimas de segundos paso lo que ella mas temia, lo vio en camara lenta, el estruendo ocacionado por aquel tubo gigantesco, que atravesaba el techo como si no fuese nada, asi como el piso de madera, que de la misma forma fue acribillado por su torpe intento de aterrizar, o caer... Incluso pudo sentir algunos pedazos que se desprendian del machimbre astillado en sus muslos. Los pelos de la nuca se empezaron a erizar, una voz dentro de ella le gritaba que salga de ahi, y ella hizo caso inmediatamente

-Que?

Su pie estaba sujeto por algo no lograba verlo por la obscuridad, ademas no tenia tiempo para hacerlo pues el señor x ya habia salido con sus rasgos tan inhumanos, un ser o intento de ser que solo servia para matar.

No paso mucho hasta que sintiese esa voz infrahumana proveniente de quien sabe donde, no tardo en oir otros pasos mas en el piso que sonaban como si alguien se hubiese puesto calzados completamente mojados alrededor de ella, de pronto aquella fuerza que la mantubo aprisionada la solto el puño del señor x ya estaba en lo alto en su intento de esquivarlo Claire se boto al piso, viendo como aquel enorme brazo se movia a una velocidad increible para algo tan grande.

Cayo al piso, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba producto del miedo Claire recorria su cuerpo hacia atras sabiendo que El proximo golpe si le daria, desenfundo su pistola, en fraccion de segundos, el señor x se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, dando lentamente otro paso mas.

En su mente Claire rezaba por que esa cosa pudiera morirse, le apunto, pero algo de nuevo la sujeto esta vez de la mano con la cual sostenia la pistola, de pronto se dio cuenta el señor x se detubo, como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, ahora podia escapar, una obscuridad repentina, esta si era total tapo por completo el lugar donde se encontraba el señor x se dio media vuelta en el piso para levantarse rapido y correr, olvidando aquella cosa que la sostenia, que pronto se haria evidente, solo para aumentar la desesperacion de Claire, pero aun asi... Lo intentaria.

Con toda su fuerza Claire empujo, lo conseguia, cuando de pronto una segunda fuerza la tomo por la bota, jalandola inmediatamente y haciendola caer al piso, entre ambas jalaron a Claire a la obscuridad, donde sabia que se encontraba el demonio mismo, grito, pero no ayudo de nada con la mano que le quedaba trataba de sostenerse de algo, encontrando solo una maseta que no resistio mucho, lentamente era llevada hasta esa obscuridad tan tetrica.

-Lion ayudame... Liooon lioooon

-Lion Lion despierta de una vez ya llegamos

Lion levanto la cabeza del asiento de la limusina

-no... No dormia

- Solo descansabas los ojos no?, ya dejate de esas cosas, llegare tarde a la universidad.

- Esta bien.

Lion siguio a Ashley hasta que este lo considero seguro, a pesar que ella no parecia disgustarle la idea de tenerle como niñera constantemente, Lion por su parte solo esperaba cada mañana a que Ashley llegase a la universidad, al menos era mejor que estar de trabajo en españa o en algun otro lugar, pero por que era que se habia unido a todo esto? Era una pregunta que tal vez su respuesta yacia en aquella pesadilla, lo hacia para evitar que volviese a ocurrir todo aquello, pero aun asi, pasaba...

- Al menos eh evitado que pase a mayores.

Respuesta demasiado optimista, ahora tenia que ir a la casa blanca a presentar el tipico reporte al presidente en persona de que su queridisima hija habia llegado a salvo a su muy cara universidad.

Entro a la limusina, pero esta vez al asiento de atras, sintiendose comodo, despues tendria todo el tiempo libre, o al menos hasta que las clases de ashley acabasen, entonces tendria que volver por ella.

- A la casa blanca verdad?

- Si Miles, por cierto estaba profundamente dormido?

- Ah señor, estaba tan dormido que hasta murmuraba, quise despertarlo, pero la señorita Ashley me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Algunas veces era bueno ser el guardaespaldas de Ashley a pesar que era muy pero muy irritante en ocaciones, sobre todo cuando cuando miraba a alguna mujer, pero era incluso peor cuando Claire le llamaba, aunque paso dos veces frente a ella, se enojo durante semanas.

- Miles, por cierto que dije mientras estaba dormido.

- Bueno señor no lo escuche bien, menos la señorita Ashley, decia un nombre que no entendi clerk carl...

- Claire?

- Si exacto era eso mismo, y es su novia o algo asi?

Lion se sonrojo, pues no lo era, ni siquiera sabia exactamente por que se habia sonrojado.

- Ejem, no, es mi amiga.

- Comprendo señor.

La charla fue demasiado breve, puesto que la universidad de Ashley no quedaba demasiado lejos.

- Hasta luego Miles

- Hasta luego señor

Lion salio inmediatamente en direccion a la oficina del presidente, claro que primero pasando por un control que ni le dejaba llevar siquiera un emparedado consigo, en fin una costumbre diaria, exepto los domingos, el dia mas bendito de la semana para Lion.

Antes de ingresar a la oficina del presidente Lion se sentia mas agusto, pues le trataba como a un amigo eso era raro en el queridisimo presidente, que siempre era muy frio con el personal, A excepcion de el claro esta.

- Señor puedo pasar?

- Lion pasa pasa, llego mi hija a la universidad

- Si señor.

- Entonces todo esta bien, ya sabes tienes que recogerla, pero disfruta tu dia cualquier cosa te sera informado por tu comunicador satelital.

- Si señor.

Lion se marcho inmediatamente, preferia estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en el trabajo, era miercoles y ya estaba exausto Y que decir de su paga, era buena pero no la consideraba suficiente, en fin, empezo a caminar, preferia hacerlo asi, pues ultimadamente pensaba mucho, por cierto por que tubo esa extraña pesadilla con Claire, que podia significar, aunque no era supersticioso, pero nunca antes habia tenido una pesadilla en la cual apareciece Claire en Raccoon city, a pesar de que su mente reconstruyo bien a lo que Claire llamaba el señor x, pero por que ella, era extraño, pero por un momento en aquella pesadilla mientras ella posaba los ojos fijamente en el punto en donde deberian estar los de Lion sintio un lazo demasiado fuerte, desde lo de hardvardville de hecho, antes de irse en helicoptero las palabras que mejor se le dieron, aun las recordaba, pero eran mas las que Claire le respondió.

- Yo tambien.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que en ningun momento se dio cuenta de que el celular que tenia estaba sonando, a lo que de mala manera lo saco, pues usualmente era su jefe, por no decir el presidente, Lion se sorprendio al ver el nombre del contacto, era nada mas y nada menos que Claire Redfield, algo se apodero de el, una fuerza incontenible que le obligo a contestar como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Hola! Por poco y sonaba como un loco.

Del otro lado Claire parecia estarse riendo.

- Que te paso es que acaso andas falto de mujeres? Una broma muy pesada, solo como ella sabia hacer pasar como una gran broma con su risa unica.

- No no es eso, es que pensaba que eras otra Claire. Apenas se le ocurrio algo ingenioso, que como siempre hacia enfadar de una manera graciosa a Claire

- Lion no es gracioso, dijo mientras ella seguia riendo.

- Bueno en fin, mira que mi trabajo me envio a entregar un reporte hasta washington D.C., y bueno como no nos vemos desde hace mucho ni hablamos... Que te parece si vamos a tomar un cafe o algo?

- Esta bien, te vere en la puerta del edificio de mi departamento dentro de media hora te parece?

- Ejem, si, hasta entonces.

- Si hasta luego.

Claire ni siquiera entendia por que le habia llamado, en algun momento, existio alguna conexion entre ellos, algo que consideraba como en trauma postraumatico despues de los accidentes en los que se vieron metidos, obviamente mucho mas fuerte despues de lo de Raccoon, y despues de lo de Hardvardville, incluso cuando envio aquel email en Rockford pues esa coneccion entre los dos era unica, entendian a la perfeccion al otro y a la vez eran tan contrarios.

- Pero no sabes si es real- esa voz dentro de ella que a veces le torturaba volvia a hacerce presente, Claire no sabia exactamente que, pero aquel vinculo desaparecio con el tiempo, eso le hacia llegar a la conclucion del problema postraumatico, pues, si en algun momento ella hubiera deseado estar cerca suyo, era por algun tipo de estres postraumatico o alguna de esas cosas que se le pegan a uno despues de vivir semejante historia y salir con vida, o al menos con algo de ella, pues junto con Raccoon algo dentro de ella tambien habia muerto, y sabia que a Lion le pasaba algo similar.?

-Y si no es asi, y si enverdad fue verdadero?

- Existian diferentes preguntas y formas de ver que habia pasado realmente entre ambos, pues despues de la aventura que seria la ultima con Steve ese vinculo fue perdiendo la fuerza, no lo entendia realmente.

De todas formas, ella seguia alistandose para su cita con Lion, la cosa es, que no sabia que ponerse, lo poco que empaco para aquel viaje no era precisamente lo necesario para tener alguna cita pero como solo ara entre amigos, no tenia por que ser algo tan elegante o tan de fiesta, no, en que estaba pensando, la vez que se conocieron por primera vez llevaba un conjunto demasiado bueno, pero por razones de tiempo ya no lo tenia, asi que se puso algo parecido, o almenos lo intento, una ramera pegada con mangas cortas, una chaqueta de color rojo, y un vaquero algo ajustado, con... Con que? Claire ya no sabia por que, solo le quedaban unas zapatillas deportivas y... A no, la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, unas botas que recien habia comprado en un supermercado cercano, combinaban a la perfeccion con lo que traia puesto.

- Y por que te empeñas tanto en lo que Lion pueda llegar a pensar de ti? A veces seria mejor que te calles, y a veces seria mejor dejar de pensar en voz alta dijo su mente, bueno en fin, como estaban las cosas era mejor posponer esto, pero cuando levanto su celular algo en ella le impidio hacerlo, con un pequeño suspiro se levanto y salio de su departamento temporal.

- Al menos era un bonito dia para camniar, se dijo Claire para darse animos, era un dia un poco extraño al mismo tiempo, pues todo estaba totalmente tranquilo, en el camino solo vio a unas cuantas personas, asi pues en no menos de diez minutos ya estaba en el parque de enfrente, se paro un instante para ver al castaño parado en la puerta del edificio, y como no obsrevando su celular, debia ser todo un suplicio tener esa cosa sonando una y otra vez, sin dejarle tiempo para el.

Claire tambien se percato que Lion, no era mas aquel policia novato que conocio de manera tan poco comun en Raccoon, ahora se veia mas serio, pero igual tenia ese algo, aquel policia que en su momento se preocupaba por los demas, que le dio su proteccion sin dudarlo... Lion bajo su celular y ahi estaba Claire caminando hacia el, un lugar mas comodo eh? Y ahora que?, como no se habian visto fuera de aquellos accidentes, Lion no sabia mucho que le gustaba o que no a Claire, de hecho era casi como una desconocida para el, pero seguia tan bella como la primera vez que la vio, algo por cierto muy bizarro.

Claire no supo por que pero extendio sus brazos y lo abrazo, despues de todo era bastante el tiempo que se mantubieron separados, Lion por supuesto que no supo corresponder el abrazo, no era tan cariñoso que digamos, notando esto, ambos se ruborizaron, Claire mas que Lion, pues ella habia sido la de la brillante idea de abrazarlo. Lion se decidio a romper ese silencio.

- Mucho tiempo desde que te vi?

- Igualmente, como estas?

- El trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado, pero bien, por cierto hay un cafe no muy leos de aqui, te gustaria ir?

- Bastante.

En el camino ninguno de los dos paro de hablar, y escuchar, mas Lion que Claire.

- Y te juro que no queria saber quien era el jefe, estaba tan ansiosa por empezar a trabajar que en ningun momento supe que habia empujado a mi propio jefe. Claire seguia teniendo esa sonrisa unica.

- Y a ti no te gustaria hacer eso con tu jefe?

Claire lo decia en tono de burla, a lo que Lion no se quedo atras, y le siguio el juego.

- Bueno, si yo hago eso voy a la carcel de por vida, pero ocaciones para hacerlo me sobraban.

- Si como no, apuesto a que no tienes el valor para hacerlo.

- Claire... Al menos apuesta algo donde las cosas sean algo mas posibles.

Su charla habia sido un poco amena, pero ya habian llegado.

- Bueno este es.

- Se ve muy bonito.

Como ambos eran amantes de la comodidad se buscaron el lugar mas cercano a la ventana, encerio era muy comodo, una vez que se sentaron fue que por fin pudieron verse directamente a la cara, en mi'esimas de segundo ambos recordaron esa primera vez que se llegaron a ver, por auna extraña razon ambos se sonrieron por un buen periodo de tiempo, en el cual ninguno dijo nada, o no, no era necesario, pues con la mirada lo decian todo, todo esto hasta que llego la mesera.

- Buenos dias pareja, que desean de acompañamiento? - Disculpe señorita, solo somos amigos, y yo quiero solo un pan de chocolate

- Y usted?

- Lo mismo.

La mesera se fue con una sonrisa demasiado buena para ser fingida, como si dentro de ella dijera que, amigos ni en broma.

- Sabes, es extraño, pero...

Lion se lo penso mejor, no queria hacer una pregunta como esa y mucho menos despues de tanto tiempo que ni siquiera hablaban por telefono.

- pero que?

- Nada, mejor dejemmos eso para otro dia.

- Nada de eso, si empezaste debes acabarlo.

- Esta bien- como si fuera un niño hizo la tipica pregunta

- me juras que no te enojaras?- esperando inocentemente la respuesta, aunque siendo un conocedor de las mujeres como lo era, eso de nada le servia. Claire no se creia esa frase, le recordaba a cuando tenia 15 y algunos amigos le decian eso mismo cuando enrealidad era una declaracion mas.

- No juro que no Lion acomodo bien sus palabras para sonar lo mas sutil que podia, pero de alguna manera, le importaba mucho lo que Claire pensaria de el.

- Vamos lanza la pregunta Kennedy.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito.

- Por que nos dejaste a mi y a Sherry en las afueras de Raccoon?

- Que?

Lion hablaba enserio cuando decia que no se enojaria. La mirada de Claire cambio, Lion sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba, pronto le daria un adios definitivo o de una manera demasiado sutil se iria. Incluso empezo a pensar en lo que Claire le diria.

- Mira Lion, nada me hubiera gustado mas que quedarme a cuidar de Sherry hasta encontrar a un tutor permanente, obviamente tambien ir a un buen loquero entre los dos, pero tienes que entender que mi hermano, mi hermano quien era toda mi familia, no pudia vivir sin saber que el estaba bien. En absoluto nunca se espero aquella respuesta, obviamente, todo parecia irse a otro rumbo, noto entonces como su mirada yacia posada hacia el infinita, claramente recordado algo o a alguien, no era ningun tonto rapidamente logro adivinar quien era.

- Steve no es cierto?

Claire de pronto salio de ese estado de pensamiento en el que se encontraba.

- Si, steve, sabes por un momento se que senti algo muy profundo por el, Lion dio su vida por salvar la mia, por que, por que las personas que me quieren deben morirse?

Algo dentro del castaño se quebro, ni sabia el por que, aun asi siguio la conversacion.

- Claire yo aun no eh muerto.

Claire aun con unos ojos cristalinos, con un contraste azul como el que solo puede haber en el zafiro, le observo.

- Entonces por que no fuiste tu a rockford a salvarme, o por que no fuiste a la instalacion de humbrella cuando yo y Steve tratabamos de escapar y no pudimos?

Lion no sabia el por que, o al menos no queria aceptarlo, ademas las cosas para ese momento todo era algo pasado, cuando se preparaba para decirselo, en ese instante donde cada palabra importaba...

Bep bep bep... Lion como si fuera un instinto saco su celular.

- Hunigan aqui Kennedy

- Lion entra inmediatamente al auto negro que esta afuera del cafe.

La imagen de Hunigan de pronto desaparecio, haciendose evidente que era mejor hacerle caso.

La pelirroja no supo que decir, pues al parecer para el agente su trabajo era mas importante...

- Lo siento mucho, Claire pero tengo que irme, juro que te lo compensare. Dijo mientras sacaba un billete de su billetera.

- Bueno adios- pero algo se le olvidaba por completo al castaño y Claire lo recordo.

- Hey espera, y que hay de mi respuesta? Lion no queria responder, simplemente se hizo el sordo para no llegar a decir algo que tal vez afectaria las cosas tal como eran entre el y ella.

El agente salio rapidamente de la cafeteria entrando rapidamente al auto con placa amarilla, ni bien ingreso un hombre relativamente flaco le recibio.

- Buen dia señor Kennedy, bueno ire directamente al grano.

Al terminar esa frase dejo en claro que era alguna de esas misiones, le dio una señal de mano al chofer y este arranco inmediatamente.

La pelirroja solo pudo ver como aquel auto de color negro se marchaba a toda velocidad, volteo hacia la mesa, nunca jamas en su vida alguien la habia dejado asi, ni siquiera ella se lo creyo.

- Al menos el agente tubo la consideracion de dejar la paga... Ahora ya se hablaba sola, cielos, pero, un brillo proveniente del piso llamo su atencion, no lo podia creer, semejante profesionalidad, y se le habia olvidado la llave de su apartamento, que por cierto, tenia el numero de la puerta grabado enfrente de la misma.

Bueno, espero que no la extrañe mucho, dijo para si misma. Claire no tardo en acabar con su taza de cafe, cuando vio el billete, este era de cien dolares, acaso el agente no podia ver bien, o es que acaso esa era su idea de compensar las cosas, por asi decirlo.

De todas formas, el cambio se lo daria en la noche, cuando Lion, se quedase afuera de su departamento, o tubiese que entrar por la ventana, o cualquiera de las cosas que le enseñaron en su entrenamiento del que no conto mucho cuando Claire le pregunto, quizas por que lo que sufrio fue bastante, ella lo habia visto en las peliculas, pero no sabia cuanto de eso era verdad y cuanto de cine.

Aquella hermosa pelirroja saliodel cafe a toda prisa, pues ella tambien se encontraba en horaio de trabajo.

El sonido del potente motor de aquel vehiculo hacia que el agente se sienta menos a gusto, al menos no tardarian mucho hasta llegar al C.G.

- Escucha, estamos tardando por que el de arriba quiere darte la mision en persona.

- Y para que quiere darme la mision en persona el presidente?

- No tengo idea, pero supongo que le caes muy bien.

El castaño no se lo creyo, mucho menos cuando llego a la casa blanca, obviamente pasando por ese control que lo tenia tan hastiado.

Bueno ya estamos aqui kennedy... pensaba mientras recorria el ultimo pasillo.

- Lion pasa, toma asiento.

- Si señor.

- Mira te sere franco y directo, recuerdo bien que me dijiste que te gustaba eso.

- En efecto señor me encanta.

- Muy bien- Entonces aquel hombre de mirada sabia se paro pero sin retirar la vista de los ojos de Lion empezo a pasearse por su despacho.

- Resulta que hay un buen amigo mio en las B.S.S.A. Al igual que tu su mision es la de luchar contra el bioterrorismo, asi que dime que tanto sabes de le isla Rockford?

- Mas de lo que quisiera señor eso es seguro.

- Asi me gusta, no se como, pero en esa isla aun existe el virus t-veronica, necesitamos tanto el gobierno, como las B.S.S.A. Muestras de ese virus, y dado que aun existen partes no destruidas de todas las infraestructuras que hay ahi, es posible que aun quede alguna, es la via hacia una posible cura para ese virus.

- Y por que la necesitan tan desesperadamente, como para no enviar un grupo mas numeroso y enviarme a mi?

- Mira, ningun grupo sabe enfrentar a esas cosas mejor que tu, solo tu puedes hacerlo.

- Y que hay de Chris Redfield.

- El fue quien te sugerio a ti, piensa que esto es mas de tu estilo.

Lion no tubo mas que decir, a pesar que le parecia que Chris le habia lanzado la pelota, pero aun asi, la mision era demasiado simple.

- Cuando tendre que salir de mision señor?

- De inmediato, creo que nisiquiera te dejaran ir a tu casa, asi que bueno, no se me dan las despedidas, pero cuidate.

Ni bien salio Lion de la casa blanca se lo llevaron en el mismo auto negro en el que llego.

- Bueno, aqui tiene el reporte, y bueno, esta como usted lo pidio, ademas, me gustaria quedarme un par de dias mas aqui si no fuera mucha molestia.

- Molestia señorita?, seria una forma de agradecerle, usted es de las personas que mas le ah aportado a Terra Save, no veo mas que justo algunas vacaciones para usted, asi que Claire, tomate unas semanas de vacaciones.

Claire solo se queria quedar unos pocos dias y ahora tenia "unas semanas", a fin de cuentas, podria ir a descansar a alguna playa por ahi.

Claire salio de la oficina con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, camino hasta llegar al acensor, era extraño, que haya pedido un poco mas de tiempo pensando en Lion, pero obtuvo algo mejor, ahora tomaria su merecido descanso.

- Lion ya estas listo, suerte...

- Entendido.

El helicoptero lentamente ascendio al cielo, Lion miraba las instalaciones, mientras en esa ciudad seguramente aun se encontraba Claire Redfield, no sabia si equella podia haber sido la ultima vez que la veria de nuevo, y tomandose encerio toda la platica con ella no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones, entre ellas algo realmente le picaba, pero preferia dejarlo asi, tal vez era lo mejor, o tal vez solo se acobardaba.


End file.
